


listen well

by mujatuan



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, M/M, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujatuan/pseuds/mujatuan
Summary: yugyeom is the one on his knees, but mark still takes care of him, as he always does.





	listen well

yugyeom is the one on his knees, but mark still takes care of him, as he always does.

he tangles his hands in yugyeom’s hair, knowing they help keep yugyeom grounded. the younger is sitting pretty on the patterned carpet, hands placed obediently on the insides of mark’s thighs, spreading them apart as he sucks mark’s cock down his throat. 

yugyeom is naked. mark is not, and he has no pants on but still has thin ankle socks. between yugyeom’s legs, he presses the sole of his foot up against yugyeom’s crotch and grinds.

as expected, yugyeom whimpers, but keeps his movements to a minimum and allows mark to pull him off his cock.

“what a good boy,” mark tells him. with one hand now cupping the side of yugyeom’s face, he guides yugyeom to rub his face against his cock. yugyeom pokes his tongue out, barely past his teeth, wanting one lasting taste. “my good boy, gyeom. mommy’s special boy.”

just like any good mommy would, mark showers yugyeom in praise as yugyeom chews down on his lower lip, sliding a hand up mark’s thigh to then wrap around his cock. “mommy,” yugyeom whispers, pressing soft kisses down mark’s length.

“my beautiful boy.” mark brushes a tangle of hair out of yugyeom’s eyes. he’s stroking mark, but there is desperation present only in his own eyes. “do you want to cum?”

yugyeom ducks his head down. “yes.”

“look at mommy,” mark says. even if he’s shy and turning red, yugyeom looks up at him. his eyes well up a little bit and mark almost wants to tear up himself. “thank you, baby boy. you can move.”

he stills the movement of his foot- yugyeom instead begins to grind up against it, moaning in soft lulls as he rocks his hips back and forth. mark looks at the way yugyeom’s eyes begin to flutter closed and the way his hand never stops pumping mark’s erection. “can i cum?” yugyeom asks, breathing out in puffs of short air.

mark swipes his thumb over yugyeom’s lips. “of course, angel. cum for mommy.”

yugyeom is always good. he cums in one, two more thrusts and in spurts of sticky white, over his own stomach and mark’s foot. instead of crying out, yugyeom busies himself with sucking on the side of mark’s cock, sobbing as mark gives his cock one last grind.

“good boy,” mark says, and yugyeom looks up at him sweetly.

“mommy,” yugyeom pants, stroking up and down mark with precision in every touch of his fingers. “please.”

he hums in response, and does not much more than once again tuck yugyeom’s hair away from his eyes. “what do you want, beautiful boy?”

yugyeom sobs a little bit, as his cum runs down his stomach. “want you to cum too.”

“aw,” mark coos, slipping his index finger past yugyeom’s lips and onto his tongue. “anything for you baby. hands on your lap and wait.”

he follows instructions well. yugyeom’s hands shoot down and his palms rest on his lap- mark takes over where yugyeom left off, stroking his own cock with more speed and less carefulness than before. 

seeing yugyeom being so _good_ in itself is something to be proud of. “open your mouth,” mark says, and when yugyeom complies so prettily he can’t help but grunt and rest the head of his cock against yugyeom’s bottom lip, filling his mouth up with cum.

some of it dribbles down the sides of his mouth. mark swipes it back up with his tip, then slides it into yugyeom’s mouth for him to suck on once more.

“baby,” mark says, “show me.”

yugyeom pulls off and opens his mouth, displaying all of mark’s cum on his tongue with pride.

“swallow,” mark tells him.

as mark holds his chin gently, yugyeom drinks up the mess in his mouth. mark presses down his fingers and yugyeom lets his tongue hang out, showing nothing but his own saliva.

  
“good boy,” mark praises him, and he brings him up onto the bed. yugyeom climbs up, and though he is taller mark is the one to pull him onto his lap and kiss him. “mommy’s good boy, right yugyeommie?”

“mommy, love you,” yugyeom mumbles as mark nibbles on his lip.

“mommy loves you too, beautiful boy,” mark responds. 

for the rest of the night, they do not part even once.

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! sorry for the month long wait, i have a bunch of drafts that i'm currently trying to finish up  
> as always, find me on twitter as @mujatuan  
> my curiouscat is also @mujatuan ! lots of nsfw prompts there left by some amazing anons who i love eternally


End file.
